


Automatic

by lilaclegal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclegal/pseuds/lilaclegal
Summary: This fic was inspired by everything and nothing at all. Also the title is after the Red Velvet song.Seungkwan was the flaw in the equation, first by being nothing and then by being everything.Basically Seungkwan is an omega in Seventeen, a group made entirely of betas and alphas. And he has to take a mate, but his mind isn't made up and his heart even less so. So, he allows each of them to court him. For one week, 3 months of dates, leading up to a resolution.





	

Soonyoung groaned from his place against the mirrors, as the short, but commanding nurse arrived, clipboard situated firmly below her sternum and glasses settled low on the bridge of her nose. They all knew what was happening. The others began to lineup, after the first few months of passive resistance, they preferred to get the "check" over with. And go back to practicing, preparing and procrastinating over their debut. But Soonyoung just wasn't in the mood today, it was hot, they had been awake for six hours and it was barely 10 AM. He didn't want some bitch tapping, and tampering with him. He growled and stood up. Earning the attention of all the other trainees. 

"Oh? An interesting development. Kwon Soonyoung, come with me." The woman said gesturing for the others to step aside. Soonyoung remained unmoved, glaring daggers at the woman.  
"Fuck off, bitch." He said, his eyes glowing red. 

The woman was unfazed by his language and just continued jotting notes onto her clipboard, though her expression was stoic there was a hint of excitement in her gaze and her hand scribbled quickly across the page. Seungkwan shuffled over after being pushed and prodded in Soonyoung's direction by the scared others. He clasped his hands nervously and looked up to avoid Soonyoung's intense crimson gaze. 

"Just, come on hyung." He mumbled, tensing as Soonyoung stepped closer to him, grasping his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Seungkwan going wide eyed in fear. Before Soonyoung 'Tsk'd.' And shoved him to the ground.  
"Lets get this over with, I don't want to spend anymore time with these pathetic bastards." Soonyoung said tucking his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the room followed by the nurse. 

After their exit, no one said anything but they were all thinking the same thing. Soonyoung was an alpha, but he was not their leader and thus he wouldn't be spending very much time with them, at least not for a while. They were all in various emotional states but Seungcheol seemed to be enraged. Storming around the room, and kicking scuff marks into the hardwood floors. Outburst of expletives, coming frequently, before he kicked at one of the ballet bars mounted to the wall and broke it in half where his foot made contact. Jisoo who had been following him and whispering calming words stepped back in fear. Before he made eye contact with Seungkwan. 

"Go get manager hyung." He said quietly, hesitantly placing a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder in a final attempt to calm him.  
"Seungkwan, just sit right there. Everything is fine. I just can't believe the audacity of that little shit. Pathetic? When I- ARGH!" Seungcheol shouted as he grabbed a piece of the broken wood from the ballet bar and through it against the opposite wall with such force it cracked. 

Seungkwan didn't need to be told again, he ran out of the practice room and looked through the halls frantically when he finally spotted their manager. "Something is wrong with Seungcheol hyung." Seungkwan said pulling on the man's arm and leading him to the practice room. When they entered everyone looked in their direction including Seungcheol and that was the second time that day Seungkwan was faced with red eyes. 

Of course they all had taken the mandatory gender knowledge class. But to witness friends and fellow trainees act out these supposed inherent traits was shocking. Seungkwan looked in the mirror leaning close with one eye. Would his eyes one day glow red? Striking fear into the hearts of the others. Maybe a clear blue, as he logically thought through everything. Maybe even a glimmering emerald as he tried to calm the others with comforting touches. It wasn't that far away, or at least it seemed so but two years passed and he had yet to display any sort of inherent of physical sign of his sub gender.

**~**

"Maybe they were blue and you just missed it." Hansol suggested, as he slurped from his bowl of cereal. Seungkwan leaned against the counter waiting for his toast. "That's it, you probably just rationalized it as a sort of illusion or something. You beta." Hansol grinned and licked around his lips to get rid of any remnants of a milk-stache, before standing up and dumping his bowl in the sink. Of course, Hansol would try to tell him what he wanted to hear, he had presented as an alpha only days after his 18th birthday.

Beta was the default assumption for everyone in their group aside from Seungcheol and Soonyoung who had presented as alphas. Betas just kept presenting, until Hansol of course, he took an impossible number of selfies for the few minutes his eyes glowed red. When that happened, he couldn't stop calling himself the "miracle child". Though everyone had to remind him that there were still two members that had yet to present. Hansol looked at Seungkwan pity evident in his expression. Now, Seungkwan was just nervous, Chan was mere days away from his birthday and if he presented then Seungkwan would truly be alone. Though everyone tried to keep sub gender out of the discussion, it still managed to invade their casual conversations. And with so many betas in the group the urge to taunt and tease about whether they were sure they weren't a hot headed alpha or a needy omega naturally slipped in from time to time. Seungkwan tried to play along but he always ended up sad and quiet. 

It was the day before Chan's birthday, he had made them buy alcohol and rent movies so that he could be awake the moment his birthday arrived. Though Jisoo swatted his hand away from the alcohol before midnight, at 1AM they had a sufficiently intoxicated maknae. He fell down onto the sofa beside Seungkwan who looked up lazily, struggling to stay awake. Smiling when he noticed the younger male's bright blue almost Cyan eyes. 

"Hyung, I don't care if you're a ghost. You're great!" He proclaimed wrapping his arms around Seungkwan's waist and nuzzling into his side. "Ghost?" Seungkwan whispered confused and more alert than he had been a few moments ago. "Yeah you're like a ghost. No real form, not alpha, beta or omega. Just there. But I'm happy you're just there." Chan continued and Seungkwan sighed awkwardly and patted Chan's shoulder, looking around at the others who looked at him with sympathetic expressions. 

"It's pretty late, I'm going to wash up first." Seungkwan said sliding out of Chan's grasp and making his way down the hall. Wanting to avoid the pitying looks of his members. A ghost, just existing with no real purpose. That was him, something to be pitied and looked at with sympathy. Seungkwan, didn't know why but he couldn't stop tears from forming in his eyes. The group would be better off with out him, more balanced, 3 alphas, 9 betas. It was perfect. He was the flaw in the equation. 

"I don't hear any water running in there." Seungcheol's voice came through the door. Seungkwan wiped his eyes and stood up promptly. He opened the door and forced a tight lipped smile. "He's drunk Kwan, he won't remember anything he's said tonight. Don't overthink it. And don't cry about it." Seungcheol said swiping the pad of his thumb across Seungkwan's cheek. Seungkwan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, before opening them and watching as Seungcheol's expression changed from one of fondness to shock. Seungkwan blinked taken a back by the sudden change. Before turning his head to look in the mirror noticing the soft pastel green almost mint colored eyes in his reflection. 

"Get out." Seungkwan said pushing Seungcheol away by his chest. Seungkwan had read the subgender pamphlets enough to have its contents memorized, and he knew that the next step after an omega's eyes turned green was to release a irresistible waft of pheromones to attract a mate to protect them. Seungcheol in turn grabbed his wrist and pushed them both further into the bathroom. Lifting his leg back to close the bathroom door. Still locked from the outside thanks to Seungkwan.  
"Don't you think its fair, I get to have you? After all I've done for you, for us. My omega." Seungcheol's tone had done a complete transformation from sweet to low and focused. Seungkwan found himself unable to resist, to disagree, trapped under the gaze of Seungcheol's intense red eyes.  
Seungkwan was shaken from his daze by persistent knocking on the bathroom door and shaking of the handle. Judging by the annoyed expression on Seungcheol's face he had heard the commotion outside as well. 

"Seungkwan, are you in there? Open up." Seungkwan heard Hansol at the door and several more hushed whispers, he looked at Seungcheol's expression. The alpha debating internally. Before leaning away, Seungkwan could tell he was holding his breath. 

"All of you go to your rooms, now. I'm not opening this door until you've cleared out." Seungkwan was thankful but also scared. Seungcheol had so much self control but he wasn't immune to his biology. Did he just want the claiming to be free of distractions? The answer was no, after a few moments Seungcheol opened the door and looked out seeing the hallway completely clear he gestured to Seungkwan. Leading him to his own room and telling him to lock the door and get some sleep. 

He was an omega. He was certainly a flaw in the equation.


End file.
